Yasei Sentai Animager
by PineappleRider
Summary: Yasei Sentai Animager! Combining Animal Spirits and Magic! Starting now!
1. Chapter 1

**Yasei Sentai Animager-Episode 1, Call of the Spirits**

In a deep dark black forest, A man in white robes was running as animal noises were heard all around. A white spiritual wolf and flamingo came to him just in time as a shadowy cloud was about to absorb him. The wolf and flamingo howled and screeched shooting out waves that pushed away the clouds.

"Look above!" The man said as a giant meteor like spaceship was in the air.

"Give me the spiritual magic Sage!" A loud voice from the ship said.

"Never! This belongs to the Earth!" Sage replied as the wolf and flamingo nodded.

"And the Earth belongs to me!" Little dark orbs came out the spaceship coming towards the Sage.

" **Condor**! Lend me your power!" As Sage put his hand in the air, a spiritual condor came and destroyed the orbs.

The Spaceship shot a giant laser that released dark creatures that looked like corrupted animals. "Dades, attack and give me those spirits!" The voice said as the creatures ran at Sage.

" **Deer**! **Gator**! Lend me your power!" Sage yelled as a deer and alligator spirit arrived and destroyed the Dades.

"You'll regret this!" The voice yelled. Sage held up his hand as the five spirits glowed and turned into balls of light. "No...you will regret this! **Spirit Fire**!".

More and more balls of light rose from the ground and seas, they all came together and shot at the spaceship sending it far from Earth.

"Bwahahahaha! I'll be back one day! By then my army and me will grow! I'll give you 50 centuries to find warriors to help you! Until then Sage!" The spaceship disappeared in seconds as the Sage stayed there with a worried look on his face. "Let's hope the spirits return in that much time".

In 2016 Tokyo, Japan, two guys were on the underground subway. One wearing a red leather jacket and black shirt was dozing off while the other one was wearing a blue jacket and white shirt was playing a game on his phone.

"Hey Hikaru, what are thinking about?" The one in blue asked. Hikaru looked at his friend and smiled. "I was just thinking about how long we've been friends for. So Go, what are you playing?" Hikaru asked as Go showed his phone to him. "I was just about to playing your favorite game." Hikaru and Go laughed as they fistbumped.

In the background as the train slowly stopped, a spirit like wolf and alligator were watching.

At a martial artist tournament a woman wearing a yellow head band and tank top was about to fight her opponent.

"First battle! Niko Lufme vs Jean Mcgarl! Begin!"

Jean charged at Niko but she stepped back and tripped him.

"Is that all?" Niko asked as she grabbed Jean's arm and flipped him over pinning him down.

"Yo...you win!" Jean yelled getting up and leaving. Niko laughed as a spirit like condor watching.

Near a library, five men fell down dropping a backpack. A kid in a green jacket picked up the backpack and threw to a mid teenage girl.

"Tha..thank you Kaito!" She said as she bowed. Kaito looked at her and scoffed.

"I only beat them using my head. Honestly, anyone can do it. Anyone who goes in without suing there brain is just low." Behind Kaito was a spirit like deer watching.

At a shrine, a woman wearing a pink scarf and jacket was playing a game of arm wrestling with her brother.

"Just give up bro!" She said laughing, "Never! I didn't come all the way back home to be defeated by you Jasmine!". Jasmine laughed as she pushed her brother's arm down.

"I win! Now you owe me an ice cream sundae!" Jasmine said while jumping up and down. A spiritual flamingo watched in the background.

In deep space, the meteor spaceship or Devil's Rock was glowing.

A black demon like creature awoken from his throne and sighed, "Looks like it's been exactly fifty centuries. Chimera, my son! Merina! Reapa! Arise!" The creature said raising his hand.

A beast like lighting monster came out the ground while blue and green water formed a female monster.

"Is it time to conquer Earth now Lord Gias?" The water monster asked. Gias shook his head.

"We don't want to conqueror it. We want the ultimate black magic spell. G.O.D or God of Destruction spell that will let us destroy and recreate Earth in our image. I don't want to rule over monkeys. By the way, where is Reapa?" Gias asked. The lightning creature looked around, "I don't know. I thought revived with us?" He said. Gias held out his hand which had a device in it.  
"It says he didn't revive with you. He requires a little more time to revive because his body is more…...complex than ours. So while we wait for him to revive, who wants to send our first Savag? Chimera how about you go first." Gias said as he threw the orb to the lightning monster.

"Thanks Dad! I'll make this an rock creature!" Chimera said as the orb glowed brown and flew into the air and formed a creature. The rock golem like creature roared loudly while Vag laughed.

" **Savag #1: Minor of the Rocks! Crolem**!" It said. "Crolem! I want you to go to earth and try to get the spiritual magic from a sage. When you do that come straight back!". Crolem nodded as Vag shot a laser at him teleporting him elsewhere.

Back on Earth, in the deep ground Sage awoken, "There coming!" He held out his hand as the five spirit animals came to him. "Have you found any of our past animal allies?" Sage asked but all the animals shook their heads.

"Have you at least found five warriors to help save earth?" Sage asked again, the animals nodded as the glowed different colors and flew into the air. "Go now, bring our warriors here!"

While Hikaru and Go were walking they both felt weird presences near them. "You feel that too right?" Go asked as they both turned around. Behind them, the wolf and gator spirit shouted opening a portal beneath them sending them elsewhere. Kaito was walking pass the martial artist tournament and saw Nico. Kaito walked passed her and as he did he her scream. He turned around and saw the condor spirit open a portal beneath Nico but before he could react the deer spirit came and made a portal under him. Jasmine left her shrine and while walking the flamingo spirit appeared before her and opened a portal under her.

The five teens woke up in a mystical like base.

"Hello humans." Sage said standing up.

The five got up alarmed and looked around. "Where are we!" Kaito asked. "Is this some wizard school like in the TV shows?!" Said Jasmine in a excited but terrified voice.

"Don't be alarmed young ones. You have been chosen. A long time ago an evil space emperor got interested in Earth's black magic. He had stole my black magic and is now after my spirit magic. If he gets his hands on it he can destroy and recreate the world with something called **G.O.D or God of Destruction spell**. You five have been chosen to protect our world as a team have wild and magical energy, the **Yasei Sentai Animager**!" Sage shot five beams out his hand that went to the five's wrist making a device.

"With the **Wild Magic Changer** you can transform." Sage walked over and handed the five different animal like plates. "Hikaru, you are the leader, **Ani Red** , with the spirit of the wolf and magic of hot magma. Go, you are the second in command, **Ani Blue** , with the spirit of the alligator and magic of powerful tsunamis. Kaito, you are **Ani Green** , with the spirit of the deer and magic of the forest. Nico, you are **Ani Yellow** , with the spirit of the condor and magic of lighting. Jasmine, you are **Ani Pink** , with the spirit of the flamingo and magic of wind. Together you are the world's strongest animal wizards." Sage proclaimed. Kaito looked mad,

"If you know us so well or whatever. Then you know I should be leader!" He said, "No way! Hikaru is the world's best leader!" Go interrupted but before Hikaru or Kaito could say anything the spirit animals growled and screeched.

"It must be Gias! It seems he sent a monster to Earth while he is stuck in space! Rangers if you go now, you will never have your normal lives back." Sage said. Hikaru looked at his changer, "Who said life was normal!" Hikaru ran to a warped and reported away. "I'm with Hikaru!" Go said going too. Nico looked at herself then ran off. "It's time to make a difference!" Jasmine nodded and went with her. Kaito stood there as his deer spirit watched. "What will you do Ani Green?" Sage asked.

"I want to be leader, to do that I'll show the spirits I have enough strength to do so!" Kaito went to the warped and left.

At a city Crolem was destroying all the buildings. "Move you dirty humans! Where are those spirit animals?!" Crolem yelled.

Hikaru and the others ran up and stopped in a single line.

"We are right here! Everyone let's change!" Hikaru pressed the button that said "change" and mythical music played as Hikaru and the others put the animal token in the brace.

"Yasei Change!" they all said finishing the transformation.

" **Wild Magic Change! Wolf! Gator! Deer! Condor! Flamingo! Animager!** " said the brace.

The five Rangers jumped into the air and began their role call.

"Spirit of the red wolf! Mage of magma, **Ani Red**!"

"Spirit of the blue gator! Mage of tsunamis, **Ani Blue**!"

"Spirit of the green deer! Mage of forests, **Ani Green**!"

"Spirit of the yellow condor! Mage of lightning, **Ani Yellow**!"

"Spirit of the pink flamingo! Mage of wind, **Ani Pink**!"

"The animal warriors and magical mages! **Yasei sentai! Animager!** "

Crolem growled, "I don't care who you are! I'll defeat you and take your magic!" Crolem charged at them but the five scattered and came together behind him. " **Yasei Blasters**!" The five pulled out wand like blasters and shot Crolem in the back.

" **Wild Blades**!" The team pulled jungle vine like swords and struck Crolem all at once.

"You rangers are really making me mad!" Crolem stomped his feet and the rangers fell in holes.

"Rangers! Crolem is a being made of earth black magic! Only magma, wind and water magic can defeat him! There are dials on your weapons, set it to the effective magic!"

Ani Red saw the dial on his blaster and turned it, " **Magma Magic**! **Blazing Shot**!" it said. Ani Red shot a heated blast at Crolem knocking him back. Ani Red got out the whole with the rest of the team.

"It's like a game! Only some attacks can defeat a monster. Let's think of a strategy." Ani Green said, Ani Blue switched the dial on his sword to water. " **Tsunami Magic**! **Whirlpool Slash**!" Ani Blue charged in fast, "Forgot plans I'm charging in!" Ani Blue attacked Crolem while dodging his attacks.

"That idiot!" Ani Green sighed.

" **Wind Magic**! **Tornado Slash**!" Ani Pink held up her Wild Blade, "At least let's help him!" Ani Pink and Red charged in and attacked Crolem doing massive damage.

" **Magma Magic**! **Heated Slash**!" Ani Red sliced Crolem in the chest causing him to fall.

"Everyone, let's go finish this together!" All the rangers switched their dials on their Wild Blades to final mode.

" **Final Magic**! **Magma, Tsunami, Forest, Lightning, Wind Slash**!"

The five threw massive energy strikes that destroyed Crolem.

In deep space, Gias opened his eyes.

"Crolem was defeated." he said slowly making a fist.

"Wh….what! By who! I put lots of earth magic into that!" Chimera whined. "It was Sage. He found warriors to use five of the animal spirits. Merina, go give Crolem the growth orb." The water creature put an orb in a microscope like machine and it blasted to Earth and hit Crolem.

"What's happening!" Ani Yellow said.

"Can't he stay down!" Ani Pink yelled.

"We know his weakness! We'll just beat him again!" Ani Blue laughed.

Ani Red stepped forward, "I think he's growing!" The rangers stepped backwards as Crolem grew to the size of a building.

"Stealing your magic will now be easier!" Crolem laughed knocking down buildings.

"Rangers! The animal spirits have a form similar to that! Press the blue button!" Sage said.

The Animagers pressed the blue button that said "call" then closed the mouth on their faceplate.

" **Call Spirit**! **Yasei Wolf! Yasei Gator! Yasei Deer! Yasei Condor! Yasei Flamingo**!"

The five spirits came and enlarged becoming robot like.

"What are those!" Crolem yelled as the five spirits shot their element at Crolem.

"I wonder." Ani Red pressed the yellow button that said "fusion".

" **Yasei Fusion**! **Wolf! Gator! Deer! Condor! Flamingo**!"

Gator and Deer became arms while Condor and Flamingo became the legs. Finally Wolf became the center and head. The rangers were teleported into the cockpit and placed their Wild Blade in the holder.

"What is this?!" Ani Green asked.

"It's the Yasei Gattai, Ani King!" Sage proclaimed in a happy voice.

" **Yasei Gattai Ani King**!"

Ani King pulled out a sword and walked towards Crolem. "I don't care what or who you're but I will destroy you!" Crolem charged at Ani King while knocking down buildings.

Ani King pulled out its sword and tried to attack Crolem but he blocked with his arm.

"Do you think such uncoordinated attacks can defeat of rock golem made from the strongest of black magic!" Crolem pushed off the sword and knocked Ani King back with his rocky fists.

"We need to work together as a team and defeat this guy!" Ani Red said. "But how!? Reading each other's mind. Even with magic that's impossible!" Ani Green replied. Ani Red smirked under his helmet. "Just attack again!" Ani Red looked at Ani Blue.

"Alright then!" Ani Green yelled while making Ani King strike again.

"Is that all! Looks like you're running out of tricks!" Before Crolem could put his hand up to stop the sword, Ani King's gator hand bite his wrist allowing the sword to hit him. Crolem fell down as Ani King gained its posture.

"Alright guys! Let's finish this!" Ani Pink said. "Right! **Final Magic! Burning Wild Hearts!** " They all said as Ani King's bursted into blue flames and struck like lightning on Crolem destroying him.

At Devil's Rock, Chimera was rampaging releasing lightning all around the room.

"I swear those rangers will be dead with the next monster! Merina, I want you to send…..#20…."

 **Next time on Animager!**

 **Savag #20: Minor the waters! Kapper!**

"He….he absorbed our magic!"

"Once you have your magic completely taken….it's gone forever!"

"I won't let you!"

"It's too late Animagers! Do it now!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Yasei Sentai Animager Episode 2, The Wild Absorber**

Hikaru and the others returned to base tired but excited from their first battle.

"Are you all okay?" Sage asked.

"We're fine!" Jasmine smiled.

"The first battle was kinda tough but we pulled through!" Go laughed while Kaito looked at him and remembered the battle and how Go rushed in and saved him during the Ani King fight.

" _We_ , didn't do anything! You pulled through! Don't add me with your shenanigans!" Kaito spoke.

"shenani-what?" Go asked.

"Ugh!" Kaito grabbed his brace and left.

"What's his problem?" Hikaru asked.

"Kaito's past is very unclear to us. We don't know why he acts the way he does. It must be because of his past or he is a descendant of Kuma." Sage said going back to original spot.

"Kuma?" Nico asked.

"Kuma was a person I met once who acted just like Kaito. The deer spirit was very fond of him. He ended up dying though to a mysterious cause." Sage proclaimed.

"Do you think it was the Savags?" Hikaru got closer to his wolf spirit and pet it.

"Yes and no. The Savags had been blasted into space long before but it could've been a soldier they sent down before they were sent to the asteroid belt. Nevermind that, our next objective is finding one of the Yasei Spirits, Yasei Manta and Yasei Gorilla. Manta at this time should be done healing." Sage pointed at an orb and a reflection of a manta appeared.

"Healing?" They all asked.

"The spirits risked their spiritual form to send Gias back into space. Only some like the Wolf and Deer stayed because they are part of a group called the originals. Manta was one of the youngest spirits so it should be done. By the way, Nico, go with Condor and Deer to bring back Kaito."

Nico nodded as she left with spirits.

At Devil's Rock, Chimera was yelling at Merina.

"Let's use #20! It doesn't matter how unstable he is!" Chimera yelled.

"OK, but if this monster dies don't come crying to me." Medina tapped the small black purple orb and it glowed blue. The orb left her hands and formed a monster.

" **Savag #20: Minor of the waters! Kapper!** " It said.

"You! I have a plan for you!" Chimera laughed a little bit.

Kaito was in the forest sitting on a log.

"Why must everyone be so illogical! With my skills alone I bet I could defeat that monster!". Nico walked towards him, "Well there always has to be something illogical for the logical to happen." Nico walked closer but Kaito got up.

"But in the end the logical side wins."

"But it only won because of the illogical was there."

Kaito thought about what was just said to him as the deer spirit came up to him.

Hikaru, Go and Jasmine were at the city until Jasmine felt a drop of water fall on her.

"Rain?" She said curiously.

"What, can't handle a little rain?" Go laughed.

"It's not that Go. It's that, how is it raining if there isn't a cloud in the sky."

A giant blue kappa like creature jumped out one of the sewers.

"This is Earth? Looks bland. I'm going back to sleep." Kapper walked away but he got shot in the shell by the rangers **Yasei Blasters**.

"I can tell this guy will be trouble, don't let your guard down guys!" Hikaru and the others put on their **Wild Magic Changers** and put in the animal tokens.

" **Wild Magic Change! Wolf! Gator! Flamingo!** "

"Spirit of the red wolf! Mage of magma, **Ani Red**!"

"Spirit of the blue gator! Mage of tsunami, **Ani Blue**!"

"Spirit of the pink flamingo! Mage of wind, **Ani Pink**!"

"The animal warriors and magical mages! **Yasei Sentai Animager!** "

Ani Blue jumped in the air and tried to shoot Kapper's head but his yellow eyes turned red and he dodged the laser.

"What!" Ani Blue landed as Kapper's shell came off and hit him in the chest.

"I knew it." Ani Red pulled out the **Wild Blade** and sliced the shell in half but in came back together and hit all the rangers.

"We have to hit him while the shell is off!" Ani Pink said weakly.

"But how can we do that if the shell is attacking us!" Ani Blue replied.

The three got up as the shell spun around Kapper.

"You'll have to try harder then that you puny Animagers!" He laughed.

The shell flew towards them but Ani Red put his **Wild Blade** in magma mode.

" **Magma Magic! Heated Slash!** " The sword said

Ani Red cut the shell in half again then, Ani Pink and Ani Blue put their **Yasei Blaster** in wind and tsunami mode.

" **Wind Magic! Air Shot!** " " **Tsunami Magic! Tidal Shot!** "

The two blasted the two remains of the shell but the pieces came back together and the shell started hitting the rangers harder and harder.

attached to Kapper and his eyes turn from red to yellow.

"I don't want to fight. I'm going back to sleep." Kapper walked away slowly as the rangers demorphed and got up.

"He was too powerful!" Hikaru said before blacking out.

The wolf, flamingo & gator spirit came and retrieved the rangers.

In Devil's Rock, Chimera was cheering and jumping up and down.

"We're winning! Those mages should give up already!" He yelled as lightning sparked around.

"We haven't one yet." Merina said looking away.

"What do you mean! You saw the rangers get beaten badly!" Chimera replied.

"Chimera, it isn't good to underestimate opponents. Their spiritual magic might give them another win in this battle. In the end it doesn't matter, my plans still come together." Gias snapped his fingers as two orbs came flying towards him and Gias crossed his hands and started chanting mystical words.

"A….A-alchemy!?" Chimera backed up a little as the two orbs took form.

" **Savag #8: Minor of the Skies! Avain!** "

" **Savag #3: Minor of the Battlefield! Sparton!** "

"I will use these two to get enough spiritual energy from the humans to awake Reapa. Until then you better hope Kapper counts Chimera." Gias said as Avain and Sparton took a knee near his throne.

"Y-yes father! Merina! Send some Dades to help Kapper next time!" Chimera trembled.

"When did dad become an alchemist!? Thinking about him using both black magic and alchemy makes me shake! If I fail twice in a row who knows what might happen! What was he doing while us three were dead?! That makes me wonder, did dad even die or was he preparing that whole time!" Chimera thought.

Back on Earth, Kaito and Nico walked in and saw the other three hurt getting treated by their respective animal spirits.

"Thank you, Gator." Go said weakly as the alligator spirit roared.

"What happened!" Nico said running to Go and Hikaru's side.

"It was the Savags. They sent this powerful creature that could absorb our spiritual magic." Hikaru said as the wolf spirit howled.

"He…...he absorbed our magic!" Jasmine said in a confused state.

"Really! I couldn't tell!" Go said getting up slowly.

"That's bad. Once you have your magic completely taken….it's gone forever!" Sage spoke.

"Yeah. When we attacked his shell it absorbed our magic, that's how it came back together. Plus, when we try to attack it, it gets angry and his eyes turn red. We have to attack while his eyes are yellow and he is off guard." Jasmine, Nico and Go nodded as Kaito watched.

"He was picked for a reason. So was Go, Go is the illogical that gives Hikaru the logical a way to win." Kaito looked at Hikaru who was looking back at him.

"You in?" Hikaru smirked.

The deer spirit got next to Kaito as he nodded.

At a beach, Kapper was sleeping while his shell was spinning like a saw blade through the side of the hill.

"Zzzzzz…..gotta…..wake up…...and find…..the manta spirit….." He said getting up but he ended up falling back onto the ground. The ground under him started shaking as a giant tree came from underneath throwing him high into air.

"What the?!" Kapper said as he flew into the air.

As he was in the air, his shell stopped spinning and Kaito and the other started putting under all the rock.

Kapper landed on the ground and his eyes turned red.

"W-where's my shell!" He said looking around.

"We found out about your trick Kapper! All thanks to Kaito here!" Go said putting his arm on Kaito's shoulder.

"I found it weird you didn't have the shell go so far. Then it came together! If your shell is far from you, you can't use it. And now that you don't know where it is, the magic in it will run out and it won't come back ever!" Kaito said.

Kapper was filled with rage as the rangers put on their **Wild Magic Changers**.

"Guys, let's change!" Nico said. The five opened the mouth of the brace and put their animal token in and closed the mouth, then they pressed the transform button to complete the change.

" **Wild Magic Change! Wolf! Gator! Deer! Condor! Flamingo!** "

"The spirit of the red wolf! Mage of magma, **Ani Red**!"

"Spirit of the blue gator! Mage of tsunamis, **Ani Blue**!"

"Spirit of the green deer! Mage of forests, **Ani Green**!"

"Spirit of the yellow condor! Mage of lightning, **Ani Yellow**!"

"Spirit of the pink flamingo! Mage of wind, **Ani Pink**!"

"The animal warriors and magical mages! **Yasei sentai! Animager!** "

"You little!" Kapper ran at them but Ani Green pulled out his **Wild Blade** and struck Kapper in the chest.

"Go! Nico! Combine your lightning and water for a terrifying blow!" Ani Green said.

"Right!" Ani Blue and Ani Yellow pulled out their **Yasei Blasters** and spun the dial.

" **Lightning Magic! Thunder Shot!** " " **Tsunami Magic! Tidal Shot!** " The blasters said as the two created a water lightning shot that blasted Kapper into a hill.

"We should go too." Ani Red said pulling out his **Wild Blade**.

"Yeah!" Ani Pink and Ani Red ran jumped up spinning their dial to their respective elements.

" **Wind Magic! Tornado Slash!** " " **Magma Magic! Heated Slash!** "

The two did a powerful strike to Kapper causing him to fall to the floor in pain.

"He's mine!" Ani Green ran towards Kapper and switched the dial to the final mode then forest mode.

" **Final Magic! Forest Slash!** "

Ani Green swung his sword releasing a powerful green strike that destroyed Kapper.

"Good job Kaito!" Ani Yellow said.

At Devil's Rock, Gias threw an orb into the telescope like cannon.

"This is your second chance Chimera. You better hope it counts." He spoke as Chimera shot the cannon at Kapper's location.

"It will Dad! Merina send the Dades!" Chimera replied.

Kapper became huge and two giant orbs appeared next to him and they turned into humanoid cannon creatures.

"Spirits! Help us!" Ani Pink said pressing the call button.

" **Call Spirit! Yasei Wolf! Yasei Gator! Yasei Deer! Yasei Condor! Yasei Flamingo!** "

"Guys, let's form Ani King!" Ani Blue said.

They all pressed the fusion button, then opened and closed the mouths on their braces again.

" **Yasei Fusion**! **Wolf! Gator! Deer! Condor! Flamingo!** "

The five spirits came and turned into robots, then they formed Ani King transporting the rangers into the cockpit.

" **Yasei Gattai! Ani King!** " Ani Green and yellow said.

"Blow them to smithereens Dombers!" Kapper yelled as the Dombers shot blasts at Ani King.

"So strong!" Ani Blue yelled.

"It's okay! Go, go wild. I have a plan!".

Ani King charged in, taking the hits and then the deer arm through the sword into a Dombers mouth causing it to explode and destroy the other Domber.  
"Now guys, let's finish this!" Ani Red said.  
"Right!"

" **Final Magic! Burning Hearts!** " They yelled as Ani King's sword came back and bursted into blue flames.

"I'll use my new shell!" Kapper turned around as his metal shell came off and flew towards the sword.

"I won't let you!" Ani Yellow said as Ani King's condor leg kicked the shell back at Kapper and the sword finishing him.

"I just wanted to sleep!" He said before blowing up.

At Devil's Rock, Gias got up and walked down his stairs and opened up a tv screen like portal.

"Humans of Earth!" He began to say.

The five were walking back to the base until a giant screen in the sky appeared.

"Humans of Earth! I am Gias! Ruler of the Savags! I am after the G.O.D spell! And I have something to say to the Animagers! I want to say I am sending my monster Avain to earth soon. Kapper was used to find the Manta spirit and thanks to him I think I found it's location!"

The rangers backed down.

"Oh no! We have to find it first!" Go said.

"It's too late Animagers! Do it now!" Gias said as in the the background, Avain turned into a orb and went into the telescope cannon and got blasted to earth.

"I will see you soon! Goodnight!"

The rangers panted.

"That's…..Gias!?" Hikaru thought.

 **Next Time on Animager!**

"It's okay manta spirit! I'll tame you!"

"I am Avain! Time to meet your demise!"

"I'm not like the other spirits. I'm wild. Just leave me alone!"

" **Yasei Gattai! Ani King! Surfer!** "


	3. Chapter 3

**Yasei Sentai Animager Episode 3, The Berserk Manta**

In deep underwater, a roar could be heard. A creature came from under the rocks and roared even louder scaring all the fish away.

At the Ani Base, Go and Hikaru teleported in and noticed that Sage was meditating.

"Hey Sage! Do you think any of the spirits are done healing?" Hikaru spoke making Sage open his eyes and grin.

"Sharp as always Hikaru. At this time, I'm pretty sure the Manta spirit should be done healing. Actually, I sent the others to go look at a spot I think it might be at. With your wolf spirit though and Go's gator spirit, it should be easier finding manta."

Sage touched the orb that was near a shelf of books and it showed a picture of a powered up ranger.

"When the Manta spirit chooses one of you, your magisoul, the spirit that holds you magical energy will increase and you will become even stronger!"

Go thought of all the power he could get and yelled, "Alright! Let's find the spirit so we can get stronger!"

At Devil's Rock, Chimera was getting punished.

"Son! You have wasted two of my Savag creatures! I'll take away all of your black magic until you learn your lesson!".

Gias held out his hand absorbing Chimera's magic making him weak and frail.

"Avian, mercenary of the skies. When Kapper was in the sewers, I sensed a spirit. Go to this location and find me that spirit!". Gias gave Avain an alien like compass with purple crystals all around it.

"My thanks Lord Gias!" Avain said as he teleported to earth.

On Earth, Kaito and the others were looking around as Gias' grunts, the Dades came from the ground and attacked.

"We must be close to the spirit! We can't back down now! Let's Shinseina henkō!", Kaito and the others pulled out their animal tokens.

"Wait shinseinobak? What?" Jasmine asked.

"Just say sacred change!"

" **Sacred Change!** "

They all pressed the transform button and put the animal tokens.

" **Wild Magic Change! Deer! Condor! Flamingo!** ", Ani Green pulled out his **Wild Blade** and struck down some Dades, while attacking some, a blue blur came and struck him down.

"So these are the Animagers, so weak! Wait, I thought there were five of you!"

The bird monster said.

"What are you!" Ani Green asked as Ani Pink helped him up.  
"I am Avain. **Savag #8: Minor of the skies, Avain!** I'll finish you in a single swoop!"

Avain flew into the air and struck down all the Animagers plus the Dades.

"You attacked your own teammates!" Ani Yellow yelled.

"Teammates? Those were only disposables, we can make more. Now, you will die right!"

Hikaru and Go came with their **Yasei Blasters** , they both shot Avain's wings making him fall down a hill.

"You guys okay?" Hikaru said lifting up Ani Yellow as Go helped Ani Green. "He was super strong! He's different from the other Savags. He uses sky magic like me! I could...sense it."

Hikaru and the others looked at each other. "While he is unable, let's hurry and find that manta spirit." Hikaru and the others ran off.

At a beach near by, Go was morphed as Ani Blue and was in his Yasei Gator going underwater until a creature came and attacked him.

"Ow! That must've been manta!" Yasei Gator came out the water and hopped on top of the Yasei Manta.

"Leave me alone!" Yasei Manta shook rapidly making Yasei Gator fly off and fall on the land.

"Ow!" Ani Blue fell out of Yasei Gator turning back into Go.

"You okay! What happened?" Jasmine walked over to see Go with a giant gash in his hand.

"Manta! Is this what you want!" Kaito yelled, then as he did that, a cyan robot manta peeked its head out the water.

"Leave me alone! I just want to roam wild! If anyone comes near me they get hurt! I only hurt people!" Manta looked away.

"But you can help people! You can use your wildness to hurt the evil and protect the light! I'm wild too! I can help!" Go got up and walked up to Manta, but Manta went underwater.

"No, I don't want to risk hurting anyone!" Yasei Manta fled while Go punched the ground.

Sage was meditating but then got a massive headache.

"Aw! This one is stronger than the others! Everyone! Avain is attacking the city! You must go and stop him before he ends up finding where Yasei Gorilla will be!" Sage said.

"Go, I trust you to get Manta. Everyone let's head to the city!" Hikaru said.

"Really?! Wow I question you." Kaito and the others laughed as they followed Hikaru.

Go got up and went back into Yasei Gator.

"You okay Gator? Let's kick it back into top gear!" Gator got up and went back into the water, swimming at a fast speed.

The others appeared at the city and saw a group of Dades attacking.

"Everyone let's **Sacred Change**!" Kaito pressed the transformation button but everyone else didn't.

"When did we agree on that?" Hikaru asked pressing his transformation button.

"Don't know, but it has a ring too it!"

Everyone put in their respective Anikens/ Animal Tokens.

" **Wild Magic Change! Wolf! Deer! Condor! Flamingo!** "

The Animagers charged in taking down the grunts with ease.

"Where's the birdbrain?" Ani Yellow asked, as soon as she said that, a tornado came whipping everyone out.

"Hphm, the Dades are perfect bait! Now you will be defeated to my ultimate power!", Avain pulled out his sword and struck down all five Animagers.

"You make me sick! Using your comrades as if they're nothing but trash!" Ani Pink said getting up.

"Hahaha! Cause they are nothing but trash! I'll trash you!", Avain shot a wind blast knocking everyone back.

"We can't get close to him! What element could defeat wind magic." Ani Green grabbed his **Yasei Blaster** and shot Avain giving them time to regroup.

Yasei Gator found Manta. Go came out and jumped onto the rock next to manta.

"Why are you so stubborn!" Go laughed.

"I'm not like the other spirits. I'm wild. Just leave me alone! No one can tame me!" Manta shot a water ball at Go making him fall into the water but he got up and back on the rock.

"It's okay manta spirit! I'll tame you!" Go jumped onto Manta's back and hung on.

"Please! I'll let you go wild so you on help and not hurt others!"

Manta calmed down a little.

"You would let me go berserk?" Manta stopped moving as Go stood up.

"Of course! I'm kinda crazy too." The two laughed as they heard screaming.

"I forgot! That birdman is attacking."

Manta started moving again.

"I'll get you there in a flash, hold on!"

Manta swam down to the city at fast speeds making it there in no time.

Avain was attacking the others making them all demorph.

"It's over!" Before Avain could do his final attack, Go transformed and struck Avain's back.

"Go!" The others said.

"I'm never leaving my friends!" Ani Blue ran at Avain with the **Wild Blade** and struck him in the chest making him fall back.

"What's with that wild power?" Avain asked getting up.

"It's the power of an alligator and manta ray!" Ani Blue the held out his hand which started glowing an aqua blue. A manta Aniken appeared in his hand.

"Cool! Manta, lend me your power!"

Ani Blue took out the gator Aniken and put in the manta Aniken, then he tappd the transformation button.

" **Wild Magic Upgrade! Manta!** "

Ani Blue felt a boost in power and all his wounds were gone, he then got two cyan fin like blades.

"Just what and who are you!" Avain yelled.

"With the spirit of the cyan manta! Mage of the harsh waves, **Ani Blue**!"

Ani Blue sped around striking Avain so fast, he didn't get time to recover. Avain flew into the air but Ani Blue was prepared.

" **Manta Dynamic**!", Ani Blue spun around as a tornado made out of water captured Avain sucking him in. Avain was falling and Ani Blue shot up like a rocket and struck Avain right in the chest causing him to fall, weakened and hurt.

"You little! **Gale Slash**!", Avain swung his sword which released an air strike but Ani Blue cut it in half causing an explosion behind him.

Ani Blue jumped into the air and spun like a boomerang! He came crashing down destroying Avain and the other Dades around him.

"What was that Go?" Hikaru asked.

"The power of two of the most wildest animals!" Ani Blue chuckled.

Avain ended up coming back and grew to great heights. "Now I will blow away the whole city!" Avain made a small tornado knocking everyone down.

"It's time for Ani King!" Nico said.

The Animagers opened the mouth's on their braces and pressed the call button.

Ani Blue put the Gator Aniken back in turning him back to normal. Everyone closed the mouth's on the braces finishing the call.

" **Call Spirit**! **Yasei Wolf! Yasei Gator! Yasei Deer! Yasei Condor! Yasei Flamingo**!"

The five spirit mechs came and tried to attack Avain but he blew them away.

"We need manta power!", Ani Blue called the manta spirit.

" **Call Spirit! Yasei Manta Ray!** "

"Everyone! We must use Manta's power! Let's make a new Yasei Gattai!" Ani Red said.

"Right!" Everyone else got their spirits together and they fused!

" **Yasei Fusion! Wolf! Gator! Deer! Condor! Flamingo! Manta Ray!** "

" **Yasei Gattai! Ani King! Surfer!** "

Ani King got two blade like fins, a new helmet and manta became like a surfboard.

Avain flew high into the sky and created a tornado sucking up Ani King.

"When you fall you'll die!" Avain swooped down into the tornado ready to destroy them but Ani King started surfing on the winds!

"Let's go wild! Everyone! Let's wash this nasty bird!" Ani Blue yelled making Ani King charge in faster.

"Abare Strike!" Everyone yelled.

Ani King and Avain attacked each other with powerful attacks!

The tornado lifted letting both land on the ground. Ani King split apart and the spirits turned into light particles and disappeared. Avain put his sword in the handle and laughed.

"You think this is the end? I was only a test subj…", Avain fell to his knees and blowed up.

The Animagers unmporphed and thought about what was said to them.

"What?! Only a test subject!" Jasmine said.

"It's fine, I hope." Hikaru looked at the sun.

"I hope."

Gias held up his hand charging an energy ball

"Chimera, don't think I forgot your punishment." Gias shot a beam that made Chimera slow down and grow weaker.

"Those who fail me or interrupt my plans will fall to my power! Chimera, until you prove to me your power, you will lose your black magic!" Gias blasted Chimera into a wall as Merina watched.

"Merina, our new goal is to revive Reapa at all costs. With him we can actually get somewhere!" Merina nodded and head back to her station as Chimera ran off.

"I swear I'll be strong for father! Reapa won't replace me!"

 **Next time on Animager!**

"We have to check the school!"

"Jasmine don't!"

"You humans are foolish! Drown!"

"I'm more than a girl!"


	4. Chapter 4

Yasei Sentai Animager Episode 4, Creature of the deep

At the base, Gou was playing with the manta and gator spirit while Kaito was researching something.

"Gou, your magic has increased. Extremely! How did you do it?" Kaito asked.

"All I did was become friends with the manta that's it.", Gou threw a rock and gator caught it with his mouth.

"Hey where's Hikaru, Nico and Jasmine?" Gou asked. Sage got up and pointed at a map.

"They two girls are training with Hikaru. But right now, our top priority is getting the Yasei Gorilla spirit. It should be easy getting it since it's calmest of spirits."

Outside, Ani Red and Ani Pink were clashing blades while Ani Yellow was in the trees waiting to attack.

"Come on Jasmine! Harness your sky magic and redirect my attacks back at me!" Ani Red pushed Ani Pink back, then a ball made of molten lava manifested in his hand.

"Like this!", Ani Red through the fireball knocking Ani Pink down. Ani Yellow jumps from the tree and tries to strike Ani Red with her **Yasei Blade** but Ani Red counters it with his blade.

"Good Nico, but not good enough!", Ani Red and Ani Yellow held up a ball of their respective element and threw it at each other causing an explosion. Ani Red came out the fire out the explosion and struck Ani Yellow in the chest.

"Let's stop for now. You guys did good, especially you Nico. You're able to control your lightning more. Jasmine, once you learn how to control your sky magic, I bet you'll be able to nearly defeat me.", Hikaru looked at the spot Jasmine was at and noticed she was gone.

At Devil's Rock, Merina held up an orb, as it left her hand it became a water monster.

" **Savag #13: Minor of the Deep! Aquatics!** ", the blue being bowed down to Merina as she turned around.

"Aquatics. Make up for Chimera's mistakes and attack a school of humans. Doing this will gain fear, fear can be turned into black magic with the help of my new machine. With the black magic, Reapa can revive. Go now! Creature of the deep!"

Jasmine was at a little school playing with the kids and helping out until Hikaru came and found her.

"There you are Jasmine! What is this place?", Jasmine put a bag of apples down and came out the small hut to greet Hikaru.

"This is my old school! I come by everyday to help in anyway I can. Were you looking for me?".

Hikaru nodded.

"Sage said there is supposed to be a Savag coming near here so I had to back you up." Hikaru smiled but Kasumi didn't.

"What, you think I couldn't handle it! Your mean!", Kasumi stepped on Hikaru's foot and walked stormed off. As Kasumi was walking she saw Aquatics about to get to the closer. C

"You must be that Animager! I'm Aquatics! Feel me rage!", Aquatics shot a water projectile that was in the shape of a needle. Kasumi dodged it in time and transformed.

" **Sacred Change!** "

" **Wild Magic Change! Flamingo!** ".

Ani Pink charged at Aquatics and did some decent damage but Aquatics splashed her with a wave knocking her into a side of a cliff.

"You humans are foolish! Drown!", but before Aquatics could attack her again, Ani Red came and shot a stream of magma burning the beast.

'"What! I should be strong against a fire mage!" Aquatics stood his ground as Ani Yellow and Green came to help Ani Pink.

"I don't use flames! I use the more advanced magma magic!", Ani Red charged at Aquatics and kicked him back causing him to fall into a pond.

"Sucks to be you! I'm surrounded by water! I will win now!" Aquatics laughed but so did Ani Red.

"Gou now!"

" **Wild Magic Upgrade! Manta!** ", Ani Blue Manta came out the water and struck Aquatics causing him to fall in the deep forest. The Animagers turned back to their normal forms and Hikaru went to help Kasumi but she pushed him back.

"I knew you would interfere! I had a plan but no, you come in with your fancy magma, lava, fire magic thing! Maybe I could protect myself!" Kasumi stormed off as Nico put her hand on Hikaru's shoulder.

"Jasmine don't!"

"It's okay man, let her do this.", Hikaru nodded and the others headed back to base.

Jasmine walked back to the school and sat down at the steps. She wanted to show not just Hikaru but the monster she was more than a girl. A child fell from the top of the slide and Kasumi used her sky magic to make a small tornado saving her. Kasumi grabbed the kid and handed her to a teacher.

"This school has taught me so much but now it looks like Hikaru needs to be taught.", She heard a voice coming from the forest and she went to it. Jasmine walked away and saw Aquatics resting in the water while a bunch of Dades grunts surrounded him.

"I'll get that red mage! And that blue, green and yellow one! Those four will die to my fist! After that I'll destroy that school and we can revive Reapa!".  
Kasumi watched until she snapped a twig making the Dades go after her. Kasumi battled them and took them out with her **Wild Blaster** , then Aquatics came out and attacked her.

"Die pinky!", Aquatics shot a blast of water knocking her back. Aquatics walked past her and walked towards to the school.

"I'll be back!".

At the school, Hikaru and the others were looking for Kasumi at the school until, Aquatics and a group of Dades ambushed them.

"Attack the school! Kill everything in sight!", The Dades attacked Hikaru and the others but Aquatics was stopped by Kasumi.

"You again!?".

"Kasumi! You can do this!", Hikaru yelled.

"I know I can! **Sacred Change!** "

" **Sacred Change!** "

" **Wild Magic Change! Wolf! Gator! Deer! Condor! Flamingo!** ".

"The spirit of the red wolf! Mage of magma, **Ani Red**!"

"Spirit of the blue gator! Mage of tsunamis, **Ani Blue**!"

"Spirit of the green deer! Mage of forests, **Ani Green**!"

"Spirit of the yellow condor! Mage of lightning, **Ani Yellow**!"

"Spirit of the pink flamingo! Mage of wind, **Ani Pink**!"

Ani Pink charged at Aquatics, this time dodging all his attacks and struck him with her **Yasei Blade**.

"Your completely different!", Aquatics shot a giant water blast but Ani Red came and blocked the attack.

"You got this Jasmine! Do it now!", Ani Pink jumped off of Ani Red's shoulders and put the Flamingo Aniken in her blade.

" **Wind Magic! Tornado Slash!** "

Ani Pink struck Aquatics through the center knocking him back. Ani Blue Manta ran up and did decent damage on him.

"Impossible, you're just a girl!"

"I'm more than just a girl!", Ani Pink and the others shot him with their **Wild Blasters** , destroying him.

" **Final Magic! Magma! Tsunami! Lightning! Forest! Wind Shot!** "

Aquatics grew but before he could crush them, Yasei Manta and Yasei Flamingo knocked him back.

"Everyone, let's make Ani King Surfer!"

" **Yasei Fusion! Wolf! Gator! Deer! Condor! Flamingo! Manta!** "

The six fused and Ani Pink had Ani King Surfer attack Aquatics.

" **Yasei Gattai! Ani King! Surfer!** "

Aquatics shot water at them but Ani King Surker road his water attacks like waves.

"I'm sick of this guy! Let's finish this!"

" **Final Magic! Splashing Soul!** ", Ani King Manta crashed into Aquatics knocking him in the air and then shot a water blast destroying him.

"Hey, Jasmine I'm sorry for doubting you. It's just that, I've been mentored and I wanted to be like my past mentor, someone who pushes everyone else. I guess times have changed.", Jasmine smiled.

"It's okay. By the way, I heard the Savag talking and it said something about reviving some guy named Reapa?".

"It must be a general or the prince. With this, we have to stop them from getting Reapa or G.O.D!" Kaito said.

"Right!"

Gias got up and walked down.

"Merina! Thanks to that monster, we got some fear. Turn it into energy for Reapa. I have my own monster planned for tomorrow."

 **Next Time on Animager!** :

"The gorilla won't join usl!"

"I'll eliminate all Animagers!"

"Come on! Yasei Gorilla!"

"With the spirit of the canary gorilla! Mage of the calm storm, Ani Yellow!"


	5. Chapter 5

Yasei Sentai Animager Episode 5, The Calm Gorilla!

All the way, in the deep forest. A creature with ruby red eyes had awoken. The being roared, making birds fly, frantically in the air.

At the Animager's base. Nico and Jasmine were sparing.

"Take this!".

Nico summoned lightning in her hand in a whip like form and hit Jasmine multiple times.

"Nico calm down! That seriously hurt!", Jasmine got up and Nico laughed.

"Come on it doesn't hurt that bad!". Jasmine looked at Nico and blasted air pushing her back into a wall.

"Ow! Ohhh."

Sage appeared and raised his head.

"Girls, the Yasei Gorilla has awoken. We need someone to get it.". Hikaru and the other two came in from training and Sage went to Hikaru.

"Hikaru, tell the others why we have been training." Sage said.

"Right. You see guys, the reason why we have been training in magic is because in only a couple days, Gias will send a monster that uses magma magic like me. When he summons it, it will be strong enough to even beat water magic! I need everyone at their peak! So Sage, is the gorilla spirit done healing. Cause if so, I want Nico to get it.", Everyone looked at Hikaru like he was crazy.

"So far your lightning magic has been off, you have been relying on your own strength more. I'm sure with the gorillas help you can control your magic better."

At Devil's Rock, Sparton stood up and walked to Gias.

"My emperor, may I go to earth this time?", Gias nodded as he teleported Sparton away. Merina watched as the weak and frail Chimera goes to him.

"Merina, I have a question? When did Reapa arrive here? All I remember of him is when we revived. I never remember him our past! What do you think this means?".

"It means you have horrible memory.", Merina walked away as Chimera made a fist.

"I will figure this out!"

Merina thought about what she just heard.

"I don't remember Reapa either. But Gias does, what does the mean?"

Ani Yellow was in her Yasei Condor searching for the gorilla spirit when she saw a creature in one of the caves. Ani Yellow and Yasei Condor landed next to the cave and Ani Yellow went out to see a giant gorilla mecha.

"Yasei Gorilla! there you are! Join us and help us protect earth!" Ani Yellow held out her hand expecting his Aniken but she got nothing.

"What?! Gorilla spirit please! We need your help." Ani Yellow got mad.

"You're too reckless, calm down young one.", Yasei Gorilla went into his cave but before Ani Yellow could go after him Gou contacted her.

"Nico we need back up!".

Ani Yellow left while Yasei Condor and Yasei Gorilla made I contact.

"I know you chose her for a reason but I want to see why I should chose her too."

At the city Ani Blue Manta collapsed to the strength of Sparton.

"Everyone, let me show what training could do!", Ani Red opened and closed the mouth on his morpher and he bursted into flames.

" **Magic Rise! Red Wolf!** ".

Ani Red turned into a burning wolf and blasted at Sparton knocking him back.

"You darn mages! Feel my might!", Sparton threw his spear at the ground and an explosion came out the ground hurting the rangers. Ani Yellow came just in time and punched Sparton in the back knocking him down.

"Another one!?" Sparton went for his spear but Ani Yellow pulled out her **Wild Blasters** stopping him.

"My turn!", Ani Yellow moved the mouth on her morpher and she started going wild.

" **Magic Rise! Yellow Condor!** "

Ani Yellow's lightning started going everywhere giving Sparton a chance to escape.

"Nico!"

Ani Pink got up and grabbed Ani Yellow, getting shocked but stopping her. Ani Pink's suit dematerialized and she passed out.

In the forest, Sparton and a group of Dades were surrounding a campsite capturing people and absorbing their fear. Sparton got up and grabbed a new spear from the one of the Dades' hands.

"We need this to revive King Reapa! Hurry up!".

Sparton looked up as Yasei Gorilla landed in front of him.

"Are you the one attacking this planet?" Yasei Gorilla asked.

"Yes! What's it to y….", But before Sparton could finish Yasei Gorilla slapped Sparton knocking him into a cliff. Yasei Gorilla roared knocking down all the Dades.

"Tomorrow, you will fight me. Be prepared.", Yasei Gorilla took one leap and flew away.

Nico was outside that night, trying to control her lightning.

"I was able to do it before!"

Hikaru and the red wolf spirit arrived behind her.

"Calm down Nico. When you're calm, it's easier to focus."

"But isn't faster to just destroy the opponent?! And I'm stressed!" Nico asked still missing her attack.

"There's no point in fighting if you can't hit the target", Nico slowly controlled her lightning and shot it destroying the tree. Out of the flames, Yasei Gorilla came.

"Good job. Calm like a storm. When you're calm you can hit any opponent without fail.", Yasei Gorilla dropped a glowing medal and Nico caught it.

"Thank you!"

Next morning, buildings were blowing up as Sparton attacked.

"I'll eliminate all Animagers!".

"Really? I'd beg to differ!"

Nico and the others came and The Yasei Gorilla watched in the background.

"Oh, the mage who can't control her magic! I'm so scared!"

"You should be! Everyone! **Sacred Change!** "

" **Wild Magic Change! Wolf! Gator! Deer! Flamingo!** "

Nico put the Gorilla Aniken in her morpher.

A group of Dades came and attacked the rangers. Ani Red and Ani Blue ran through all of them while defeating them in the process. Ani Green grabbed and Ani Pink and threw her. Ani Pink soared through the air blasting all of the grunts.

"Come on! Yasei Gorilla!"

" **Wild Magic Upgrade! Gorilla!** "

Yasei Gorilla yelled as gorilla themed armour materialized around Nico.

Ani Yellow got two giant gauntlets and a boost in magic.

"With the spirit of the canary gorilla! Mage of the calm storm, **Ani Yellow!** "

Ani Yellow slowly charged up a lightning attack and when Sparton attacked her, she disappeared.

"Where'd she!"

Ani Yellow punched Sparton hard in the chest breaking his chest plate.

"I'm right here! Now feel the storm!"

" **Magic Rise! Canary Gorilla!** "

Ani Yellow Gorilla mediated and turned into a lightning gorilla rushing at Sparton doing damage and destroying him. The others surrounded her and praised her in all her glory.

"All right Nico!", Ani Green and Pink cheered.

Sparton grew to giant heights and clashed with Yasei Gorilla.

"Everyone let's lend our power to Gorilla!"

" **Yasei Fusion! Wolf! Gator! Deer! Condor! Flamingo!** "

" **Yasei Gattai! Ani King!** "

Ani King hit Sparton with his sword, giving Gorilla a chance to counterattack.

"Nico. Let me fuse with Ani King!" Gorilla said.

"You got it Gorilla-sensei!" Ani Yellow responded.

" **Yasei Fusion! Gorilla!** "

Yasei Gorilla became boxing gloves and a chestplate for Ani King.

" **Yasei Gattai! Ani King! Macho!** "

"So what! Gladiators always win!"

"Want to test that theory?" said Ani Green as Ani King Macho punched Sparton sending him flying.

"Everyone! Let's send this Gladiator back to the ring!", Ani Red put his hand on Ani Yellow's shoulder and looked at her.

"You call the shots today."

"Right! **Final Magic! Boxing Fever!** "

A boxing ring materialized around the two giants and Ani King Macho rapidly punched Sparton causing him to blow up.

"And that's how the cookie crumbles!"

Gias watched as part of Reapa formed.

"Good, bwahahahahahaha!"

 **Next time on Animager!:**

"This monster has the power of the moon!"

"It will forever be night time!"

"Hikaru what have you been hiding!"

"Let's do this Gou! **Magic Rise! Blue Alligator!** **Magic Rise! Red Wolf!** "


	6. Chapter 6

_**Yasei Sentai Animager Episode 6, Friends of the Night**_

Hikaru was training hard as Gou and Nico watched.

" **Magic Rise! Red Wolf!** ", Hikaru charged at a boulder and transformed destroying it.

"Hey bro chill out! Don't overdo yourself.", Gou went over to Hikaru and helped him up.

"Ow! I guess you're right. I'll settle down.", Hikaru got back up and transformed and charged back at the boulders destroying them.

"He is hiding something."

At Devil's Rock, Chimera walked over to his father's quarters and saw a giant magic spell circle, with different elements showing.

"Water is Merina, Lightning is You. We still need Fire and Earth.", Gias walked in and put his hand on Chimera's back.

"Soon when all five elements are together, I can get G.O.D!", Gias put his hand over the magic circle and a flaming orb left the magic circle and it went to Reapa's reviving body and created a monster.

" **Savag #7: Minor of the gravity! Orbit!** "

Chimera looked at the creature with awe, "Father, does this mean there is a fire and earth general!?".

Gias laughed, "The fire general is on earth, he fell out a hole in the ship when we were attacked. The earth general will be born soon. He is in you after all."

Gias left as Chimera looked at the elemental circle.  
"In me?"

Gou and the others were walking until Hikaru left to use the bathroom.

"Hey guys, don't you feel like Hikaru is hiding something from us?", Gou asked.

"No not really, he did tell us why we are training. What do you think he is hiding?", Kaito looked at Gou who was remembering what Hikaru said to him once.

 **(Flashback)**

"Hey Hikaru why have you been training so hard?", Gou asked.

Hikaru looked at his friend, "I want to defeat Gias and stop him from destroying our planet. I also want answers."

Gou tilted his head, "Answers for what? Answers for all the homework we are going to catch up on!".

"No, I want to find answers for why we were chosen. And who created G.O.D plus there is something I need to find. Plus, I will need to catch up on homework!"

 **(End of Flashback)**

"Hey guys I'm back….Wait what's that!"

The sky started getting cloudy and turned dark. As this happened, a giant hologram of Gias appeared.

"All humans, it is I, Lord Gias, The Monarch of monarchs! Give me the Animagers and you will get your precious star back! My creature Orbit is coming, so be prepared!", Everyone pulled out their Anikens as Orbit arrived in front of them.

"Oh yes! I get stronger in the moonlight! Thank you Lord Gias!".

"Stronger in the moonlight?!" Jasmine gasped.

"Mages! This monster should be defeated by a mixture of Hikaru and Gou's magic!" Sage said.

"Alright guys! **Sacred Change!** " Everyone yelled as the put the medals into the brace and closed the mouth on it.

" **Wild Magic Change! Wolf! Gator! Deer! Condor! Flamingo!** "

"Spirit of the red wolf! Mage of magma, **Ani Red**!"

"Spirit of the blue gator! Mage of tsunamis, **Ani Blue**!"

"Spirit of the green deer! Mage of forests, **Ani Green**!"

"Spirit of the yellow condor! Mage of lightning, **Ani Yellow**!"

"Spirit of the pink flamingo! Mage of wind, **Ani Pink**!"

"Yasei Sentai! Animager!"

The Animagers attacked Orbit but he blasted them back with sound waves and gravity magic.

"This is what we have been training for! Kaito! Do the attack you showed me!", Ani Red gave Ani Green his **Wild Blade** and Ani Green jumped into the air and put an Aniken into the two swords.

" **Magic Rise! Green Deer!** "

" **Forest Magic! Nature Slash!** "

Ani Green's two blades glowed green as he struck Orbit making him fall back. Ani Blue and Ani Yellow both upgraded and used a elemental blast at Orbit.

" **Magic Rise! Cyan Manta!** "

" **Magic Rise! Canary Gorilla!** "

Ani Yellow Gorilla shot a lightning strike while Ani Blue Manta, not focused, barely hit Orbit letting him escape.

"I'll be back! You watch!" Orbit yelled flying away.

"Bro you looked distracted." Ani Red said.

Ani Blue Manta turned into Gou and pushed Ani Red back.

"Hikaru what are you hiding!" Gou snapped.

Hikaru looked confused as the rest of the team watched.

"You keep saying you want answers and that you are trying to find something or someone! Why can't you just tell me! I….no…We can help you!"

Hikaru punched Gou knocking him down.

"You think I wouldn't tell you! I didn't tell you for a reason!"

Hikaru stormed off as Gou walked away in the opposite direction. The others looked at each other.

"Gou, if he only knew why I'm able to manipulate magma. He just needs to trust me."

"Hikaru, if he could only tell me what's wrong! He just needs to trust me."

Orbit was walking around, as he did so, the sunny warm sky turned into the black cold night.

"Yes! Turn this dreadful planet into the night sky! I always hated the warmth of the sun.", Orbit walked over to a flower that was slowly dying without the sunlight.

"Now all humans will be like this! Dades, rise and attack the humans while their defenseless!".

A group of Dades rose from the ground and spread out to attack the city. Orbit giggled as he got message from Gias. An orb fell down in front of him and became the holographic monarch.

"How is your mission going Orbit?", Gias was turned around looking into the dark sky.

"It is going well sir! I was almost beaten but those Animagers are falling apart slowly! Next phase of the plan will happen shortly!", Gias turned around and and held out his hand. A purple fog came out the orb and formed a blaster for Orbit.

"Use it to destroy the Animagers, I'll be back to see your progress.", the hologram of Gias disappeared and Orbit looked at the gun.

"That fool, I would never help someone that looks down on me! ***Steps on the gun breaking it*** I'll take their magic on my own and use it to defeat those generals. Then Gias better watch out for the great Orbit!"

Gou was sitting on a bench wondering what Hikaru has been hiding from him.

"You guys still at it?", Kaito sat next to his partner who only got up.

"Go away Kaito, you don't know how it feels. It's just that Hikaru and I are like….brothers! This is the first time he hasn't told me something, I just feel left out you know? I want to help him but he can't be keeping me out like this."

Kaito put his hand on Gou's shoulders.

"Maybe it's because he cares too much to tell you. Maybe it's something he has to do on his own."

Hikaru was practicing his magic in the woods. He tried to make a ball of magma but he couldn't.

"You really are practicing aren't you hotshot. How much does defeating this one monster mean to you?", Nico asked.

Hikaru stopped and looked up at the dark sky, "More than anything."

Nico got up to him and put her hand over his eyes.

"What do you see?", Nico asked.

"Darkness.", Hikaru responded.

"Now, tell me why the darkness you see here is different from the darkness of the outside."

Hikaru opened one eye, and compared the dark he saw. "I..don't know."

Jasmine then came to Hikaru's side, "It's because the red sun and the blue sky are both trying to eliminate the shadows, but when your hand covers them, you get nothing."

Gou and Kaito ran up to the others.

"Orbit's back!", Kaito said. Nico and Jasmine ran with Kaito to where Orbit was located as Gou and Hikaru looked at each other.

"Hikaru...why? That's all I want to know."

"I can't tell you, because I'm scared of the consequences you'll have to burden after. I can't go on fighting knowing I told you something that must be hidden.", Gou opened his mouth to respond.

Jasmine, Kaito and Nico were battling the Dades as the sky started getting darker. Orbit soon arrived and attacked the rangers with meteors knocking them back.

"Guys we need to defeat him now!", Nico said as they pulled out their respective Anikens.

" **Sacred Change!** "

" **Wild Magic Change! Deer! Condor! Flamingo!** "

Ani Green took out the Dades as Ani Pink and Ani Yellow rushed in on Orbit, but they only got knocked back by his gravity black magic.

At Devil's Rock, Chimera sneaked into the room of the magic circle and touched it. Chimera soon found himself in a white room that had static and pebbles flying around it. An earth version and lightning version of Chimera stood there.

"So that's our fusion, Terrock?", the lightning one spoke.

"Right, Shotic."

Chimera looked confused, "Fusion? Me? Wait, what's happening?!".

Shotic laughed as Terrock stood up, nice and firm.

"We are Gias' two sons, and are the guardians of earth and lightning. Long ago, when our father was learning alchemy he had accidently hurt us all."

 **Flashback**

"It's almost complete! I have learned alchemy! Now I will combine it with Black magic", Gias put his hands in a cross and a spell circle appeared and floated into the air. The circle then became unstable and sent a shockwave knocking Gias, Shotic and Terrock back. Gias' eye started going black as Shotic and Terrock slowly turned to dust.

"No..No...No! My sons! **Blackmagic: Fusion Revival!** "

Terrock and Shotic's bodies came back, then fused into the new, Chimera. Chimera fell to the ground and passed out in his father's arms.

 **Flashback Ends**

Back at the battle, Ani Yellow Gorilla was knocked down by Orbit's meteor attack.

"We can't beat him alone!", Ani Green said.

"You aren't alone though!", Gou came and kicked Orbit down and Hikaru aided the others.

"Your back!", Ani Pink cheered.

"I never left! Come on Gou let's, **Sacred Change!** "

" **Wild Magic Change! Wolf! Gator!** "

"Who are you fools!", Orbit raged.

"The Spirit of the Red Wolf! The mage of magma! **Ani Red**!"

"The Spirit of the Blue Alligator! The mage of tsunamis! **Ani Blue**!"

"The Spirit of the Green Deer! The mage of forests! **Ani Green**!"

"The Spirit of the Canary Gorilla! The mage of the calm storm! **Ani Yellow Gorilla**!"

" The Spirit of the Pink Flamingo! The mage of wind! **Ani Pink!** "

"The wildest mages! **Yasei Sentai! Animager!** "

Ani Blue and Ani Red charged at Orbit and charged up their magic.

"Let's do this Gou! **Magic Rise! Blue Alligator! Red Wolf!** "

Ani Red and Ani Blue's hands became glowing claws. They both slashed Orbit knocking him into the air.

"Hikaru now!", Ani Blue put the Manta Aniken in his Yasei Brace, Ani Red pressed the mouth on his Yasei Brace again and the ground under Ani Blue Manta shot out magma shooting Gou into the air.

" **Wild Magic Upgrade! Manta!** "

"Why are you mages, so persistent!" Ani Blue Manta took out his **Manta Fins** and spun around becoming a drill.

"We aren't persistent, this is just Hikaru and I's power!"

" **Magic Rise! Cyan Manta!** "

Ani Blue Manta spun threw Orbit like a drill destroying him.

In the forest, the gun Orbit left shot a beam making Orbit turn into a giant planet like monster.

"That..fool...I kne..He wouldn'...take the gu...now he is my super monst..", Gias said as the gun started staticing.

The Animagers regrouped and summoned their mechs.

" **Yasei Fusion! Wolf! Manta! Deer! Condor! Flamingo!** "

" **Yasei Gattai! Ani King! Surfer!** ", Ani King Surfer rode the waves and knocked the planet monster back into the air.

"Hikaru! Let's finish this guy!", Ani King Surfer rode the waves making it fly into the air.

" **Final Magic! Splashing Soul!** ", Ani King Surfer sliced the planet in half destroying it. The dark clouds left and the sun and the sky finally showed again.

"The red sun.", Ani Red laughed.

"And the blue sky," Ani Blue responded with a chuckle.

At Devil's Rock, Chimera walked up to Gias.

"Hello father, it's your sons. Terrock and Shotic.", Gias turned around as Chimera's hand held a lightning and earth ball.

"So you know. Than you know why we need Reapa!", Chimera shook his head.

"But why! Why did you sell everything for him!"

 **Next Time On Animager!**

"Manta and I trusted the Animagers, so should you, Yasei Owl."

" **Yasei Gattai! Ani King! Tornado!** "

"I will flood the city!"

"This is! My greatest, **Sacred Change! (Wild Magic Upgrade! Owl!)** With the spirit of the Camo Owl! Mage of the still forest! Ani Green Owl!"

 **(Hello everyone! Pineapple Here! Thanks for reading the new Animager episode! So….I need help! I don't know what the new zord should be for the Animager movie! I was going to go with Yasei Rex but I'm letting you guys decide! Also after ep 7 of Animager, the crossover of my Kamen Rider Gem and Yasei Sentai Animager will begin! So prepare, for the wildest and most adventurous cross yet! PineappleRider, signing out)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Yasei Sentai Animager, The Bird of Silence**_

At Devil's Rock, Gias walked over to Chimera.

"What will you do now? Now that you know Reapa's importance, what will you do?". Chimera looked at Reapa's regenerating body.

"I shall become stronger!", Chimera yelled.

At the Animager's base, Sage was meditating. While doing so he got a vision. Sage found himself in a dark room and saw a giant mechanical owl.

"Yasei Owl! ***bows down*** I see that you have awakened as well.", Sage raised his head and saw Yasei Owl land on the ground.

"I don't want you sending Ani Green to come get me. He doesn't seem much.", Sage got up from the ground.

"Owl please! Kaito has been excelling high in magic and is the smartest on the team! He reminds me of you of course.", Sage chuckled but Yasei Owl stood emotionless.

"He relies on his magic more than his own power. I want someone that can fight even without their magic. Come get me once he can accomplish that." Yasei Owl faded away as Sage woke up. Kaito and the deer spirit were reading books as he observed them.  
"Kaito gather the others. I have urgent news.", Sage said pointing a carving of a owl on the wall.

Back at Devil's Rock, Merina was holding an orb and her eyes glowed a bright blue.

"Rise my monster! I give you the power to flood everything on Earth!", the orb left her hand became an aquatic monster.

" **Savag #81: Minor of the Waterfall! Hydrotos!** ". Hydrotos giggled as he looked at the giant hologram of earth.

"I will flood the city!", The water monster laughed.

Hikaru and the others were searching for the Yasei Owl.

"Why do we all have to look for it this time?", Jasmine asked.

"I don't know, usually Sage would tell us but I guess we all have to find the owl.", Gou replied.

"Who would think that looking for a giant robot bird could be hard!", Nico pouted.

"Remember our search for Yasei Manta and Yasei Gorilla?", Hikaru laughed. As they kept walking Hydrotos arrived with a group of Dades.

"I guess this city will do for now!", Hydrotos started summoning a ball of water but a lightning strike hit him making him fall.

"Who did that!?", Hydrotos screamed.

"We did! Well I did really, but you know what we mean!", Nico pointed at Hydrotos with a cold stare making the Dades shiver.

"Everyone! **Sacred Change!** ".

" **Wild Magic Change! Wolf! Gator! Condor! Flamingo!** ".

"The wildest mages! Yasei Sentai! Animager!". Ani Red ran at Hydrotos as the others took care of the Dades. Ani Red tried slashing at Hydrotos with his **Wild Blade** but the water monster dodged his attacks swiftly.

"Hikaru I'm coming! **Sacred Change!** ", Ani Green kicked Hydrotos into a wall. Hydrotos got up a shot a stream of raging water out his hands knocking them both back. Ani Blue blasted Hydrotos with his **Yasei Blaster** but Hydrotos turned into a puddle of water and went into the sewers.

"Where were you?", Ani Blue asked, canceling his transformation. Ani Green cancelled his transformation as the Deer spirit ran up to him.

"The Yasei Owl, doesn't want to help us…".

"What!? Not another stubborn animal.", Nico blew at her hair.

"It said I realized too much on magic. Is that true?", Kaito asked. Gou slapped Kaito's back and smiled.

"No it's not buddy! Remember that time you…...or that one day you did the…..Yeah you do rely on your magic a lot!", Gou said.

"Gou is right. If you want to have the Yasei Owl be our ally, then you need to release your primal instincts!", Hikaru said. Kaito scratched his head, what primal instincts? Yasei Owl watched in the background with the Yasei Gorilla and a pink animal.

"Why don't you train him yourself?", the pink one asked.

"All in do time, Yasei Puma. Owl has a plan, right?".

Yasei Owl started flapping his wings as Puma and Gorilla watched.

"Manta and I trusted the Animagers, so should you, Yasei Owl.", Yasei Owl flew away in silence.

Hydrotos walked over to a cave a flooded everything and everyone in it. As he did, little purple flames came out and flew into the air.

"Soon Lord Reapa will be revived! And I will remain victorious with you!", Hydrotos shot his hand up and hit Yasei Owl with a chain made of ice. Owl fell to the ground and got encased in ice as Hydrotos laughed.  
"Now this will get me promoted for sure! I will become the new water guardian instead of Merina! I am almighty!".

Kaito was walking with Gou until he stopped and looked at the sky.  
"What is it man?", Gou asked. Kaito closed his eyes, he knew he heard a noise in the back of his head. Kaito started running towards a place he didn't know until he stopped at a semi flooded town. Kaito ran threw the mud and water, soon finding Hydrotos with Yasei Owl.

"Look at what the tides brought in! Dades attack!", Hydrotos laughed while walking towards to Yasei Owl. Kaito ran to him but a group of Dades attacked. Kaito battled them all, throwing and punching them all to the ground. While doing this he remembered what Yasei Owl said to him when he first met it.

 ***Flashback***

Ani Green was running around and saw Yasei Owl and top of a mountain.

"Found you!", Ani Green pressed the jaw on his Yasei Brace.

" **Magic Rise! Green Deer!** ", Ani Green put his hand on the ground and a tree sprouted making him rise to the top of the mountain. Ani Green walked over to Yasei Owl and put his hand on its wing.

"You are not the one.", Yasei Owl said as he turned around. Ani Green backed down.  
"What?", He asked.

"You rely on your magic too much! If you didn't have your deer spirit magic, you would immediately come to me instead of using your primal instincts. You are a **Yasei Sentai** , not a **Magic Sentai**."

 ***Flashback***

"This is what, Yasei Owl meant! I feel free! For some reason, I feel like Gou.", Kaito beat up all the Dades and ran at Hydrotos. Gou was about to help Kaito but Ani Red appeared out of nowhere and stopped him.

"What, Hikaru! Let me help Kaito!", Gou shouted. Ani Red shook his head.

"I set this up purposely with Yasei Owl to see if Kaito could unless his primal instincts. Let's see how this turns out.", Ani Red looked at Gou who just nodded. Kaito tries punching Hydrotos but keeps missing.  
"I will defeat you!", Hydrotos laughed shooting water at Kaito knocking him back. Yasei Owl watched as Kaito kept trying to fight Hydrotos.

"Hmph, Kaito, I see your primal instincts is too keep trying. You act much like me, as I have kept trying to be wild too. But us owls aren't as wild as alligators and gorillas. But, let's show them how an owl can be wild!", Yasei Owl sends a ball of basil light into Kaito's hands.

"Right!", Kaito punched Hydrotos back, knocking him outside.

"This is! My greatest, **Sacred Change! (Wild Magic Upgrade! Owl!)** With the spirit of the Camo Owl! Mage of the still forest! Ani Green Owl!", the new, Ani Green Owl, summoned two fans that that had owl feathers making the top and created tornado knocking Hydrotos into the air.

"Kaito!", Ani Pink said running towards him.

"Hey guys, we got our new Ani Green Owl!", Ani Red said.

"Can we quit it with the unoriginal names, he is the new Ani Basil!", Ani Yellow Gorilla pouted.

Hydrotos landed and yelled.

"Just what are you!?", He yelled.

""The Spirit of the Red Wolf! The mage of magma! **Ani Red**!"

"The Spirit of the Cyan Manta! The mage of the harsh waves! **I guess I'm, Ani Cyan**!"

"The Spirit of the Basil Owl! The mage of still forest! **I'm...Ani Basil**!"

"The Spirit of the Canary Gorilla! The mage of the calm storm! **Ani Canary! Heck Yeah**!"

" The Spirit of the Pink Flamingo! The mage of wind! **Ani Pink!** "

"The wildest mages! **Yasei Sentai! Animager!** ".

Ani Basil and Ani Cyan charged at Hydrotos, Cyan shot water at Hydrotos' legs and froze it, immobilizing him. Ani Basil glided forward and kicked Hydrotos back.

"Jasmine, I guess we are the only originals! Let's show them we don't need upgrades!", Ani Red laughed.

"Right!".

Ani Red and Ani Pink closed the jaw on their **Yasei Brace**.

" **Magic Rise! Red Wolf! Pink Flamingo!** ", A pink and red flaming tornado surrounded Hydrotos burning him. Ani Canary jumped up, her fist was covered in static, punched Hydrotos into the ground making a crater. Ani Basil readied his fans as they glowed a forest green. The feather like top of the fan came off and flew around hitting Hydrotos destroying him.

"Fans as weapons? Weird but epic!", Ani Cyan said.

Hydrotos' body became a giant water drop and then became his physical self.

"I'll not only flood the city, I'll flood everything! Hahahah!", Yasei Owl came out the buliding he was trapped in and pecked Hydrotos.

"Everyone, do I even need to say it?", Ani Pink said. Everyone summoned and fused their mechs into the Ani King.  
"Yasei Gattai! Ani King!".

Ani King swung its sword but Hydrotos turned into liquid dodging it. Yasei Owl used his forest magic to make seeds grow inside the liquid, forcing Hydrotos to go into his physical form.

"Kaito, add me to your arsenal!", Yasei Owl said holding off Hydrotos.

"Right! Add, Owl!".

" **Fusion! Yasei Owl!** ", Yasei Owl's wings became giant fans as he became part of the chest and helmet.

" **Yasei Gattai!** ", Everyone said.  
" **Ani King Tornado!** ", Ani Basil and Yasei Owl said.

Ani King Tornado spun around making a green tornado that sucked up Hydrotos. As the blue monster was in the air, Ani King Tornado flew up and struck him at every angle.

"Kaito, you lead this time.", Ani Red said.

"Right! **Final Magic! Primal! Winds!** ", Ani King Tornado spun vertically and cut Hydrotos in half destroying him.

At Devil's Rock, Chimera walked past Merina. Merina turned around and looked at Chimera, who seemed different.

"What happened to you, Chimera?", Merina asked.

"Let's say….Gias' favorite son is back...Ha..hahahahah!".

Back at a sacred temple, known as, the Primal Shrine, Sage held up his hand to a crystal ball that sent a force of energy knocking him down.

"It can't be….Reapa!"

 **NEXT TIME ON ANIMAGER**

"Kamen Rider Gem!"

"Yasei Sentai Animager!"

" _ **Crossover!**_ "

"The wildest and yet magical adventure will start!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Yasei Sentai Animager, The Shadows of Gias**_

At Devil's Rock, Chimera walked forward to Gias with a radiating orb.

"Father, do you think the Animagers know of our plan to get the Wolf spirit? They have been training harder and unlocking more power by the minute!", Chimera said.

Gias turned around and threw a ball into the air and it turned it a black bird with sword hands.

" **Savag #6: Minor of the Shade! Dowes!** ", Gias chuckled.

"Well then let's distract them for a while. We wouldn't want them a step ahead of us, now wouldn't we? Dowes, attack earth. Distract those mages from seeing our goal.", Gias said.

"Yes sir!", Dowes spoke.

On earth, Gou woke up from a dream only to see the Gator spirit resting on his lap.

"Another dream about that Shaman girl Gou?", Jasmine asked. Gou blushed and looked away.

"It's okay man we all get those dreams!", Kaito laughed, playfully pushing Gou.

"Sage, has another spirit revived yet?", Nico asked.

Sage got up and put his hand over some ancient writing.

"...Hmmm…...Oh, Nico. As a matter of fact yes. Yasei Puma and Yasei Ram have both awakened. Jasmine, I'll need you to get the Yasei Puma. Hikaru, Yasei Ram is yours.", The two nodded. "Good, because I sense that Gias has sent his men down here. Get rid of them and obtain the two new allies. With them, the future battles are going to be much easier.", As the others left, Hikaru turned around and walked towards sage.

"Sage, I have a question.", Hikaru asked.

After two hours of searching, the other mages found the Yasei Puma and got her Aniken.

"Alright guys, let's go train. Hikaru told us a powerful magma monster will attack and try to steal his wolf spirit.", Kato reminded.

"Right, no time for distractions!", Nico said, but at that moment, a group of black colored Dades came.

"Dades?", Gou asked.

Dowes came from the sky laughing.

"These are alchemy fueled Dades, meet...the Majins! Now, attack!", Dowes laughed.

" **Sacred Change!** ", The mages said.

" **Wild Magic Change! Gator! Deer! Condor! Flamingo!** "

The Animagers rushed in battling the Majins while Dowes watched.

"Let's make this interesting! Sword Bomb!", Dowes shot swords out his hand which exploded on contact. The Animagers fell to the ground hurt as the Majins came closer.

" **Sacred Change!** ", Ani Red came in and blasted all the Majins with his **Yasei Blaster**.

"Oh no, I'm out!", Dowes said flying away.

"You guys alright?", Ani Red asked.

"Now we are..", Ani Yellow sighed.

"Jasmine, did you get the Yasei Pu..", Ani Pink held up the Aniken showing it to Ani Red.

"Please tell me you were gone getting Yasei Ram.", Ani Green said.

Ani Red looked away.

"We need to defeat that Savag first. Then I'll tell you guys what I have been hiding.", The other mages looked at each other and nodded.

At Devil's Rock, Merina looked at Reapa's regenerating body.

"Merina, are you feeling alright?", Gias asked.

Merina nodded and walked over to her room.

"Hmmm, I see. It must be Livbon.", Gias said sitting down.

Chimera looked up, that name seemed familiar.

"Oh I remember Livbon! He was the Nature guardian wasn't he? He was the one who created the Savage orbs. Until, Savage #0 came to life and….", Gias put his hand on Chimera's shoulder.

"Today was Merina and Livbon's birthday which they shared together. When we get the G.O.D spell, I shall revive all the guardians.", Gias said.

"Hey, father. What are the guardians ment for? And how many are there?", Chimera asked.

"Well, you see, The guardians are strong beings with the highest levels of that type of magic! You are the lightning and earth guardian. Merina is water. Livbon was nature. Heaton was our fire guardian but now it belongs to Magmator. The wind guardian was your mother but when she passed it went to Reapa. The guardian of light is….Sage...while I am of course, the shadow guardian. Our importance is to maintain the balance Sage has. If not all guardians are awake when G.O.D is being made. Let's say, humans won't be the only extinct beings."

Dowes sat down, about to eat a duck but soon purple mist appeared around him.

"What the?!", Dowes got struck in the chest by a mysterious figure.

" **Yudoku Ichigeki! Oroborus Stab!** ", A rod in the shape of a snake tail came out the mist and hit Dowes off the cliff he was standing on. Dowes landed in front of the mages who were training.

"You again!?", They all yelled.

Hikaru looked around.

"Do you guys sense that?", He asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Never mind.".

Dowes summoned a group of Majins.

"I'll defeat you!", Dowes screamed.

"Jasmine, use your Puma Aniken.", Nico said.

" **Sacred Change!** "

" **Wild Magic Change! Wolf! Gator! Deer! Condor!** "

" **Wild Magic Upgrade! Puma!** ".

A man wearing a long purple jacket watched the Animagers fight Dowes with ease.

"Hm, the Red one is the only one that noticed me..interesting. I wonder how strong he is physically."

Ani Coral spun around in a circular motion knocking Dowes into the cliff.

"Time for the finisher!", Ani Red exclaimed.

" **Magic Rise! Red Wolf! Blue Gator! Green Deer! Yellow Condor! Coral Puma!** "

The five Animager's fist glowed as they jumped into the air and punched Dowes destroying him.

The mages sighed and laughed, not knowing what would happen the next day.

 _ **NEXT TIME ON ANIMAGER**_

"Hikaru, let me tell you why you were given magma magic instead of fire magic."

"Animagers before us?!"

"The Spirit of the orange horse! Mage of flames, Ani Orange!"

"The Spirit of the brown kangaroo! Mage of rocks, Ani Brown!"


End file.
